Micromachining is an emerging technology for batch manufacturing many different types of mechanical and electromechanical devices on a microscopic scale using technology which was originally developed for fabricating integrated circuits (ICs). Micromachining generally avoids the use of built-in stress in a completed device since this can be detrimental to device operation.
The present invention relates to a tensile-stressed MEM apparatus wherein a pair of tensile-stressed actuators are used tilt a suspended platform, with an angle of tilt of the platform being variable in response to a change in tensile stress within the actuators.
The MEM apparatus of the present invention can operate passively with the tilt angle of a platform varying in response to a change in ambient temperature. Alternately, one or both of the tensile-stressed actuators can be electrically actuated to control and vary the tilt angle of the platform.
The MEM apparatus of the present invention has applications for forming tiltable micromirrors and variable emissivity devices.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.